You Are Never Alone
by MusicMagician07
Summary: Kazune remembers the time when Karin mysteriously disappears. From the time of his despair to the magical moment of them reuniting. Oneshot


**A/N: Haven't posted in a long while. I made this as Japanese as I can and I tried to make sure I didn't make them too OOC.**

**Anyway, let's start with a OneShot, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I forgot to put this in last time... I own nothing except for the idea of the story.**

A few months back, Karin disappeared from my side. It was a horrible experience. Everything seemed impossible. I didn't know what to do. I pushed my family away, but I knew I couldn't push away Suzune and Himeka. They were the ones that comforted me when Karin disappeared.

That very month of December felt colder than ever… it felt lifeless like a flowerless garden.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Another day has gone by and Karin is nowhere to be found. One day, she just disappeared from my life. I came home and found Himeka frantically searching for my wife with Suzune._

_They told me how she was going to the store just to buy a few things for dinner, but she never came back. That day... That was the day, a few years ago; we met for the first time as Hanazono Karin and Kujyou Kazune. I remember her being so excited to celebrate our meeting anniversary._

_When I found out she was gone... I searched frantically every hour of everyday, but nothing came up. I distance myself from Suzune and Himeka. Even Kuga took time from his tour to help me, but I treated him like a dick._

_I feel that my world is falling apart without Karin..._

_As_ _I lull Suzune to sleep as I think of all the times Karin and I fought but made up. I thought of the times where we had become a lovey-dovey couple, everything I thought just seemed too heavy for my heart to bear, but I can't help but remember._

_We've been together for God knows how long. We've been married since we were babies! She found out when we were thirteen with our battle with Karasuma. She seemed shock, but she still loves me even after I didn't tell her that big, important part of our life._

_"Kazune."_

_I jump at the faint voice calling my name._

_"Kazune... just... We'll be... soon... You're... not" the voice says. It's all cut, how can I understand- wait... That sounds like... Karin!_

_Karin! Where is she! How can I hear her! Karin!_

_After that night I heard Karin's voice, I continued my search. It's as if everything seemed easier. I found little bits and pieces that led will lead to my Karin, I just know it!_

_After I heard her voice yesterday night, I feel like__ I'm close to finding out where my wife went, but I'm still not close enough. I didn't find enough evidence to find out where she went._

_Fuck asking the police for help, I want to find her on my own! She's my love and I let her go!_

_"Kazune! Help! Save... Me!" I hear the cries of Karin in my head again. "God please, send this message to Kazune!"_

_This has been going on and off. One minute I can hear her voice, but then the next minute, nothing. It's been getting clearer and cleared after every time I hear her._

_"Karin, just wait. I'll come and save you, I promise! I won't let you slip away from me forever," I vow as I clench the matching necklace I got us for Christmas when we were teenagers._

_As I exhale deeply, a place pops into my mind where she could've disappeared. Why haven't I thought of it sooner! The place she disappeared is the grave of her late cat, Shii-chan! That's how we met! When I made fun of her when she was mourning for her cat (I know, that was a heartless thing to do)._

_This is it! She disappeared here! Some kind of magic was used here, I can feel it._

_"Papa! Watch out!" I hear Suzune warn me._

_I dodge a bright purple attack._

_"Tch! A single Seed of Chaos left from when we were in our teens!" I hiss. But why, why would it attack now!? Was it dormant for all these years?_

_"Kazune, we have to fight it! But our rings are just test rings! We can't possibly defeat a Seed of Chaos with these!" Kuga exclaims as he dodges an attack._

_"Also, we still need Hanazono-San to actally destroy the seed," Nishikiori says as he protects Himeka and Suzune._

_"Don't you think I know that!?" I shout. I grab the ring that I have on my necklace. "But... I've been keeping this ring for these kinds of things. My father still left one more ring. __**EGO SUM DEUS**__!"_

_As if Karin was with us right now, I, even Suzune, transformed into our Family Love transformation._

_"Kazune, if you can hear this, I love you. I love you so much! Suzune, Mama loves you so much too!" I hear Karin say with so much passion._

_"Papa!" Suzune says as he tugs my cloak._

_"I know," I say with a gentle smile. A smile I haven't smiled in what felt like years._

_Then, __I look down at my son and nod._

_"__**FAMILY LOVE!**__" we exclaim. We hear Karin yell it too._

_As if from another dimension, a beam of light similar to Suzune's and I, attack the Seed of Chaos._

_We are blinded for a few seconds after a bright light exploded when we destroyed the Seed of Chaos. But when we open my eyes..._

_I see it, I see her, Karin. I see my beautiful wife standing in front of me._

_"Karin," was all I can say. I'm not even sure if it was heard. The feelings of happiness and relief courses through my body._

_Karin finally looks up. Her green eyes widen and fill up with tears of joy._

_"Kazune! Suzune!" she exclaims and runs up to us._

_Karin kisses me after what feels like forever. She hugs our son and I do too. Suzune is also crying tears of joy._

_"I'm so glad you're safe," I whisper in her ear._

_"Kazune, were you able to hear me?" she asks._

_"Yeah."_

_"Me too, Mama!" Suzune answers._

_"You will always be in my heart. I will always save you no matter how far apart we are," I say as I finally shed tears._

_Karin smiles brightly at me and picks up Suzune._

_"Wow, everyone came to save me? Thank you!" my wife says as she gives them each a tight hug._

_"Anything for my Goddess," Kuga says as he kisses Karin's free hand._

_That little bastard! Even after our teen years, he's still hitting on her! Kuga Jin, I will fucking kick your ass someday when Karin isn't looking!_

_"Kazune-Chan," Himeka warns, seeing me glare daggers at Kuga. "Kuga-San is just being friendly to Karin-Chan."_

_"Friendly my ass," I mumble._

_"Now, now, Kazune-Kun, let's not get jealous," Nishikiori teases._

_"Shut up!"_

_Everyone starts to laugh at my childish reaction._

_I glance at Karin again. She already seems to be looking. I give her a grin and she smiles that smile that always brightens my day._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Kazune-Kun!" Nishikiori calls my name in a singsong voice as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Ah! Nishikiori, when did you get here!" I ask, surprised.

"Quite some time ago. You were in your own world and you didn't even acknowledge me even after I let Himeka bring in a bug."

Shit!

"W-what?"

"Just kidding!"

I don't know who I hate more; Nishikiori or Kuga. But it on that day, it didn't matter, they tried to help me save Karin.

On that very day, I also learned an important lesson; even if Karin isn't here with me or I'm not with her, we're not alone. We're in each other's hearts. We're never alone.

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back! Hopefully that was an okay comeback after who knows how long. Also, that bit at the end where it was less serious tone than the whole story, I just had to write that since I wanted to show how Karin affects Kazune's world.**

**For those who already read it, I've kind of changed it since someone did tell me I didn't follow one of the rules, whoops! Anyway, I think I've fixed it.**

**Kay kay! Tell me what you think! MusicMagician07 out! :)**


End file.
